One Small Difference
by zippychatter
Summary: Everything's flipped upside down when gender bent YJ, plus Roy and Jade, ends up in our universe. The question is, how do they get back? Gender bender! Genderbent and normal Spitfire Supermartian RedCheshire
1. Teaser

**This is just a teaser. Next chapter will be longer. I swear. Thanks to my beta, zhangk! **

**Disclaimer: I guess if Team Starkid can't own DC Comics for the purpose of Holy Musical Bman, I can't own YJ. :( Cuz if anyone deserves it, it's the people who brought us the most amazing thing on YouTube, A Very Potter Musical. **

* * *

_Artemis duck! _Robin warned the archer with a hint of urgency, using the minions as stepping stones as he hopped across their shoulders and heads; effectively launching himself onto the suspended catwalk overhead, all the while kicking down two more goons as he landed.

The Boy Wonder quickly spun around and effortlessly threw several birdarangs in Artemis' general direction, taking out four of her attackers with relative ease. Thus, giving her the time and space to knock out the remaining of her six attackers with a good smack of her titanium bow.

It was the usual type of mission.

_Supposed_ to be recon, in other words- Wally tripped, Artemis yelled at him, they got lost, and then ended up in a seemingly abandoned building that, they quickly found out, wasn't.

Once ambushed (as usual) Aqualad decided that Robin should retrieve as much info as he possibly could in the short amount of time provided, before being called back to the base like a group of leashed dogs.

_Robin! Have you found the control room? _Aqualad asked urgently, cracking down his water whips onto several minions, before running over to help M'gann, who was hovering over them loftily, using her telephathy to make several crash into each other, distinctly resembling astray bowling balls.

_No, but I'm almost there, _The Boy Wonder replied, racing into a deserted hallway, _Just one more left and-I'm here!_

_Great, but is there anything you could do about these goons? Like, seriously! Way too many for comfort in one building! _Wally complained, easily dodging a few before coming up behind them and smashing their heads together. He cockily dusted his hands off before zooming around the back of some others.

_Whoa, _Robin breathed heavily,_ This place is just a little bit bigger than we thought guys. Conner, Zatanna, I need you guys to get to the west wing. It's a warehouse. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done downloading this._

_What did you find? _Aqualad demanded.

_Plans for some kind of ray gun. I'll know what it does in three, two, one-now, _Robin counted down with his usual sort of airy confidence as he unplugged his wrist hologram from the large computer; running out of the room just as quickly as he came, hurtling to the west wing, _It's supposed to create some sort of portal. I don't know where to, or even when, but I think it's safe to say that we might not want to go anywhere near it when it's-_

"You mean this thing?"

Robin crashed round a corner to see Wally leaning casually against the ray, thumbing the silver and blue contraption.

"KF!" Robin exclaimed running over to his best friend and shoving him away, "Get away from that you idiot!"

"What? It's not even plugged in!" Wally protested gesturing to the complicated expanse of loose electric cords on the floor.

"There are things called batteries in this world, you know!"

"You need us?" Conner cut in, jogging over to the two with Zatanna right at his heels.

"I don't know how I'm going to get rid of this thing. But I'll try to hack into its hard-drive and try to find blueprints or something there." Robin set to work, typing feverishly onto the glowing blue keyboard only looking up to check his progress on the screen ahead. "After that, I'll see if I can infiltrate it. But just in case I get outfiltrated… We're going to have to try Z's magic, and then maybe a little bit of Supey's brute force. Sound like a plan?"

"Dude! What about me?" KF whined, zipping in front of his friends and pointing at himself.

"I didn't ask for you dumb-ass!"

"...Oh. Right. Well, I'm here now! And being the science nerd out of all of you, I see myself as most valuable to this plan. So whatdaya want me to do?"

"Leave!" Robin snapped irritably, rolling his eyes heavenward at his best friend, before immediately refocusing on the job at hand.

The redheaded speedster was gone in a flash, his grunts and complaints following him; this was orchestrated beautifully with the sounds of fainting henchmen he was probably running over.

As mini-Robins began to smile up at him on the screen, Robin grinned, "Ha, that was easier than I thought it would be."

"If you thought that was easy, you kids are more juvenile than I perceived."

Flinching, they all whirled round to see Sportsmaster and Ivo standing not ten feet away from them, swarmed by MONQIs. The clearly bored scientist was holding a small remote in his hand.

"No wonder Artemis has turned soft," Sportsmaster continued darkly, an odd tone in his voice.

Despite all this Robin smirked, his "troll-face" as Wally had dubbed it, appearing. "Oh, hi Mr. Crock! Fancy meeting you here!"

Sportsmaster's eyes narrowed and Zatanna had to forcefully hide a snicker behind her hand.

The two villains seemed to be attracting more and more MONQIs as they were now flying in at an alarming pace- well until there seemed to be at least a hundred or so clustering around them.

"Ms. Crock is a bit busy," Robin continued, grinning evilly and mocking a receptionist, using Conner as cover as he continued working on the ray gun behind his back. "But I'm sure you can have a family reunion at another time. I can schedule something for next week. Does that sound good to you?"

"Listen here little Boy Blunder," Sportsmaster snarled, his contempt for the young hero clear in his voice. "You can try and infiltrate this project for as long as you want. Shut down whatever satellite you want, use whatever password you can think up. The gun would have to be on of course, however I doubt you can even do that."

"Wanna bet?" Robin replied ecstatically as all the blue on the ray gun began to glow bright neon with a dramatic press of a button. He looked up towards the villains, smirking. "How 'bout twenties? I can take cash or credit."

Growling like a caged animal, Sportsmaster lunged at the teens, only to get slammed back by Superboy. The MONQIs quickly latched themselves onto Sportsmaster's offender, prying him away from the villain.

"I. Hate. Monkeys," Conner rumbled, ripping them off with violent bashing gestures. But his endeavours probed hopeless as every time he got rid of one, two more would jump him.

"Syeknom teg ffo!" Zatanna cried, sending the robots flying in every direction, the few unlucky ones crashing into the walls and falling to bits. While, the others quickly regrouped and attacked again, lunging with renewed fervour.

"Fend 'em off while I finish this!" Robin called, as his friends continued to fight. Biting his lip worriedly, he turned back to the gun, searching for all or any weaknesses in the gun.

A thirteen year old could hack into their systems with somewhat ease. Yes, a ninja thirteen year old trained by the Batman, but still a thirteen year old, regardless.

Ivo had decided it was in his best interest to sit on one of the wooden crates in the corner and watch his little robots bother the hell out of the heroes, occasionally ordering a few towards Robin, though they were quickly blocked by Zatanna or Conner. Even when Sportsmaster himself made a move for the preoccupied Boy Wonder, Robin simply dodged from his way without even needing to look and Sportsmaster would go straight into the arms of a waiting Superboy, who was most pissed off at the monkeys.

All in all things weren't looking up for the villains.

"Ten raeppa!" Zatanna shouted as a net quickly flew around the room, capturing almost half of the MONQIs and sending them plummeting towards the ground where they smashed into little pieces.

"I'll need a factory to make enough MONQIs at this rate," Ivo sighed half-heartedly. Ten more flew to his command as he tiredly pointed at Conner. They zoomed over, cackling and jumped him, allowing Sportsmaster to escape his iron grip.

"Do it now Ivo!" Sportsmaster coughed out hoarsely, running towards him with a throbbing throat.

The scientist only looked towards the blond man with evident incredulity. "Now? But we don't know what the Bat Brat did ye-"

"NOW!" Sportsmaster yelled furiously, pulling Ivo along with him as they disappeared out the door.

"Fine, fine," came the slightly irritated reply.

A button was most likely pressed.

The ray gun hummed to life as the MONQIs followed their creator out the door cackling like no body's business; leaving the young heroes in peace.

However the brief silence was short-lived and almost instantly broken by the zap of the ray towards the west wall. In an instant a white hole began to grow. Wind torrents picked up, blowing ferociously as it thrashed around the room, forcing the three team members to stumble back, hands protecting their faces.

"At least it's not sucking us in!" Robin yelled over the noise as the wind began to blow harder.

Suddenly, something green came flying out of the portal, slamming into Zatanna's head before flying against the wall, causing the young magician to slip and fall.

"Zatanna!" Robin cried worriedly as Superboy slowly backed up before crouching down beside her.

"She's fine!" he hollered over the wind, "No injuries, she's just unconscious!"

Robin grunted in recognition. "Think you can get her out while I figure out how to-umph!"

The thirteen year old gasped as something flew into his gut, knocking the wind out of him, before flying off. He grabbing it with one groping hand and examined it.

His eyes widened.

"What is it?" Conner yelled.

"Aqualad's water-barer! But how'd it get-" Robin didn't get to finish his question. Because just as quickly as it had come, the portal closed. But not before spitting out ten people, all of who were groaning in protest, collapsed in a heap on top of each other.

"Where the hell are we?"

"What _was_ that?"

"My butt hurts!"

"I don't care if it hurts; just get it out of my face!"

"Get your face outta my butt!" came an equally indignant retort.

"Will you two shut up for five seconds!"

"Sportsmaster is so dead! I just know he had something to do with this!"

"Yeah, let's just ignore the fact that you were helping him!"

"Shut your can! I didn't have a choice!"

"Do you guys ever stop fighting? Because really, this team would be perfect if it wasn't for that." An African-American boy reprimanded standing up shakily.

"Calm down! Fighting will not help our situation!"

Conner, with Zatanna in his arms, shared a look of confusion and alarm with Robin before walking over to the group of teens who hadn't yet noticed the three heroes.

They were all slowly getting up and facing the wall they had come from.

"Hello?" Conner's voice rang out uneasily.

They all spun around to see who their next attacker was. But instead of some riot being caused, the room was only filled with vacuum-like silence.

Everyone in the room gasped and gawked at each other, each one not believing what they were seeing.

_Conner! Robin! Are you guys okay? Zatanna dropped out of the link. Is everything alright over there? _M'gann frantically shot in, _We're coming right now._

_Good. Because you guys might want to see this..._Conner managed to draw out.

* * *

**So...what do you guys think? Yes, this is just a teaser. And for that I apologize. This takes place a week after episode 26, so Rocket is in the group. See if you can guess who was talking in what order, and I'll let you guys know! Do you guys want me to continue? Let me know! Again, thank you to my amazing beta zhangk! **


	2. So We Meet Again?

**Thanks for all the favs and subscriptions and reviews guys! 104 hits in just one day? AMAZING! But could you pretty please review? Leave ideas, what you liked, what you didn't, even just a smiley face so I know you exist and FF isn't just glitching! Again, thanks to my beta zhangk! Anyway, do you guys want Chalant? Because yeah, it's cute enough in the show, but I'm so used to her with Batman that it kinda creeps me out a bit...**

* * *

"Not. Happening," Robin breathed, in clear denial, staring at one very particular person in front of him.

She looked like him in every way imaginable: same height, same build, granted a bit more feminine, same colored hair, same nose, hell, even her clothes were basically his; right down to the very straps on his gloves.

A few seconds of mystified gawking later, he and his supposed twin took the offensive- coming out of their trances with a ferocious narrowed eye-lock.

"Who are you?" they both demanded simultaneously.

Their glares only intensified in annoyance.

Suddenly both were knocked down to the floor by what; at first, seemed like a yellow bullet. A very large and annoying yellow bullet.

Conner glared at the speedster and grabbed him by the arm before he could run into anybody else.

"My bad!" Wally hollered, detaching himself from Supey and picking up the two he had floored, one hand on each; though only looking at Robin. "Still a little rough on the stops..."

Wally trailed off, his jaw becoming slack and his eyes widening as he looked at the girl next to him.

"Kid Flash! I told you not to run-" Kaldur stopped abruptly, the rest of the team skidding to a halt behind him and instantly gaping.

The silence was broken by Artemis growling and stepping forward, fists gripping her bow, knuckles white, her face filled with 'Artemis' rage. All the signs that someone was about to be in a lot of pain. And for once, it wasn't Wally.

"You." She pointed a finger towards Cheshire's counterpart, her rough voice intimidating and angry; the look in her eyes absolutely _murderous._ She looked about ready to use an arrow to stab his eye out, and then force him to flail and suffer, while he slowly and painfully bled to death.

Her glare was so intense; Batman himself would have blinked in shock.

But the boy just laughed.

He _laughed._

"Wow. You guys have some pretty dedicated fans," He said to the other team. "Now, as much as I'd love to wait for their fake me, who I assume will be coming any second now; I haven't got the time to indulge in such. See you later gorgeous," the boy purred, putting an arm around the tall redheaded girl, before pecking her on the cheek, smoothly dodging her maddened punch.

Everyone tensed, as he turned to a blond boy standing tensely within the group, "Bye bro." And with a puff of green smoke, he was gone.

"That complete and utter asshole!" the girl growled, clearly outraged.

"Fans?" Rocket blanked, walking up to the group. "He's really into character there. You guys must have a lot of time," she twanged, inspecting the male Rocket approvingly.

"Rocket...I'm afraid I don't think he was joking," Aqualad told her seriously, coming to stand beside her, "I think we all know where that portal leads to."

"Wait..." Superboy interrupted, looking around the room. He could faintly make out a quiet ticking noise with his acute sense of hearing. Finally, he narrowed in on the ray gun only twenty feet behind them.

"It's gonna blow!" his counterpart exclaimed, her voice a little pitchy.

"Everyone out!" Aqualad ordered hoarsely.

The teens made a mad dash towards the exit, Robin just barely making it out before-

**BOOM!**

The explosion seemed to set off mines located all around the building, causing it to collapse in on itself, shards of metal and glass rocketing everywhere, while the building erupted into violent, roaring flames.

Not looking back they ran into the cover of the woods before finally stopping for a breath. As they panted they turned towards the others, watching each other warily. Wally calmly stepped forward, held up his hand and most seriously declared:

"We come in peace."

"… Don't be stupid, Baywatch."

"OW!"

* * *

The two teams were now walking (if a little uneasily) towards the grounded bio-ship.

M'gann opened the bio ship and Wolf came hurtling out, tackling Supergirl to the ground, licking her face madly before pausing, and cocking his head to one side in utter confusion.

He glanced from Superboy, to Supergirl, then back to Superboy; back and forth before he finally decided Superboy was of more importance, as he ran up to him and began nudging him with his head with evident affection.

"Down boy," Superboy scolded as he was still carrying Zatanna. When Wolf got off him he began rubbing the soft gray fur on his head comfortingly as the kobra-enhanced wolf nodded towards Supergirl to join them.

Her harsh gaze softened as she stood up at Wolf's whining and her arms, which had been folded adamantly across her chest, fell to her sides.

She cautiously stalked forwards towards the two, pushing a strand of long black hair behind her ear, silently asking Conner for permission.

And after a moment's hesitation he nodded, letting her kneel down to pet the genetically enhanced Wolf, who seemed thoroughly thrilled at having two Kryptonian clones around. Which equated in his mind, as double, the amounts of affection and the all-important ear-scratching.

A few seconds later she stood up and Wolf dashed back into the bio ship, the rest following suit.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves," Aqualad's counterpart finally said, stretching out her hand to Aqualad, who she perceived as the leader. She was a pretty girl, his height, with broad swimmers shoulders and short blond hair, pulled back into a strict ponytail. "I am Aquagirl. Though I suppose you might as well know my real name. It is Kaldra'Ahm, though Kaldra is fine."

"I am Aqualad," he returned, shaking her hand, "But my friends call me Kaldur."

"Sorry for interrupting and all," the shortest boy on the other team said apologetically. Though, being the shortest on his team, still meant he was still about an inch taller than Robin. "But...is that me? I mean,_girl_ me?"

"Depends on who you are," Robin answered with a casual shrug, "But I'd guess so, as you're the only black haired guy with blue eyes."

"I'm Zayn Zatara. Though, my stage name is Zaviar. At least, it was when I put on shows with..." He frowned and quickly changed the subject, giving a small shake to his head, before turning to examine the still knocked out magician with wide, amazed eyes. "Wow. This is…really weird," he turned to the others, "So what happened? To her, I mean."

"This flew out and hit her head. Her name's Zatanna," M'gann supplied kindly, as she held up a green bow, much like the one Artemis was currently holding. She held it out to the blond guy. "I guess this is yours?"

She gave it to him before ordering everyone into a seat, morphing it around a little before proceeding to launch the bio ship into the air.

"I'm Apollo. Apollo Crock."

"Artemis. And that ass back there?" the other archer asked, secretly annoyed that the newcomer was so much taller than she was. Apparently he had gotten Sportsmaster's insanely tall gene, making him three inches taller than even Superboy. Which, in short, completely sucked. "Wait. Lemme guess. Something that starts with a 'J'. Jack? Jake?"

Apollo shook his head, frowning. "Jay. Jay Nguyen. So...what about your...uh, our sister?" He asked, stuttering over the collective term of _our_. It was an uncomfortable assumption and Apollo was currently rubbing the back of his neck with a sort of feverish importance.

"Jade."

He nodded his recognition before both turned away, arms folded, wanting to avoid the delicate subject.

"I'm Wally West. Aka, Kid Flash, fastest boy on Earth, at your service," KF introduced with added flourish, as he bowed down into his seat.

"Pft, give me a break. I can _so_ run faster," the other Kid Flash challenged eagerly, grinning widely at the prospect at someone other than Flash to race with.

She was a skinny girl with messy red hair. "I'm Winnie West, Kid Flash, fasted _teen_ on Earth."

"What kinda name is Winnie?"

"Hahaha, the kind that's short for Winifred," the girl Robin laughed, popping up behind the two speedsters out of nowhere with a perfected signature 'Robin-grin'.

"Robyn! That is on a need-to-know basis! As in, _no one needs to know!"_

"Winifred?" Wally snickered, "Really? Winifred? What is this, the eighteen hundreds?

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, _Wallace," _Robin cackled, popping up magically just like his girl counterpart, "You're on the same boat. Not very surprising, as the only things different here seem to be our genders, and first names. Hey, if _sur_name is the last part of a name, is _sur_prising the last part of prising?"

"Dude!" Wally protested, dramatically groaning as he rubbed his face with a sort of tired out exhaustion that wasn't really all that tired.

"Definitely!" Robyn cheered, in total agreement.

Both Bat kids laughed before turning to really look at each other. Not as a potential threat, but as..._themselves._They silently agreed to discuss their lives later, in private.

"This is just too freaky," the two Rockets said at the same time, examining each other, before adding, "And so is this." They continued, again in unison, eyes widening at each simultaneous sentence completed.

"Okay, you better stop talking because if we say one more thing together, this will go from freaky to creepy," Raquel grinned, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm Raquel Ervin. Rocket," she added, holding her left hand out pointedly.**(1)**

"Figures we'd both be lefties. I'm Ray," he chuckled shaking her hand with excited fervour.

"Well I'm M'att M'orzz," the green Martian boy interjected eagerly. He was about as tall as Superboy, but more lean, with a lot less muscle. "And this is Connie," He added, taking Supergirl's hand. The black haired girl was almost her boyfriend's height, but this didn't seem to bother them.

Wolf was still looking longingly towards the clone. It was the kobra venom-enhanced wolf's dream. Two of his favorite people! If only he could get them to stand closer to each other...

"I'm M'gann," Miss M introduced herself from the driver's seat, smiling with gentle friendliness as she usually did. Slowly, she turned to Superboy and gave him a pointed look.

"Conner Kent," he complied, somewhat awkwardly, trying to get used to someone other than Superman, that was so similar to him. He turned to their Red Arrow, who was holding back, arms crossed across her chest, looking extremely out of place as the only one without a doppelganger.

"And you are?" Superboy asked her, far more gently than he usually would. She looked up slowly, clearly unsure of herself.

"I, uh...I'm..." she trailed off, anxiously playing with the grip of her bow as her eyes darted around the room uncertainly. **(2)**

"She's Ruby," Kaldra announced firmly, placing a reassuring hand her friend's shoulder as she led her forwards, "Red Arrow."

The red headed girl allowed herself a small smile to grace her features as she nodded slightly. "And yours?"

"Roy Harper, one of the three best archers on the planet," Wally bragged for his friend. He looked around, realizing he needed to do a recount. "I guess...one of the best five now?"

"And, I guess he's uh...like me right?" she pressed, running her hand through her half curly, half spiky pixie cut.

"If you mean a friend who has no control of his actions, then yes," Kaldur intoned.

"Are we gonna have to have this entire conversation again?" Robin groaned.

"Well, _we_ had it about twenty times already, so you might as well." Zayn rolled his eyes, "Maybe she'll listen with double the amount of people."

"Don't count on it," Robyn scoffed under her breath, quite unhappily.

"We've been talking to Red Arrow about this ever since we found out. But he's so stubborn! He doesn't even want us to call him Roy anymore," M'gann exclaimed, if a little exasperatedly.

"Wow. You'd think he'd be at least be a little less stubborn as a girl," Artemis observed calmly.

"I wish!" Winnie exclaimed, shaking her head in dismay, "They just don't seem to understand-"

"You guys realize I'm standing right in front of you?" Ruby's face was spitting with cold fury.

The teens laughed, murmuring apologies before splitting into eager conversations with each other.

"So, what's your Icon like?" Ray was asking Raquel.

"Oh, Icon's the strong and silent type. Guy needs to lighten up a bit, if ya ask me. But I love 'im anyway," she told him with a smile.

"My Icon to-wait. Did you say 'guy'?" he blanked at his counterpart. "But, wouldn't your Icon be a _girl_?" The entire Bio ship was listening to their conversation now.

"Are you sure?" Winnie inquired.

"Well, I've never asked, but I'm pretty sure I can tell," Raquel said dryly to the speedster who laughed sheepishly before hanging her head in mock shame.

"Aww," Robin pouted. "There were so many possibilities with the prospect of a Bat_woman. _Maybe another dimension?" he asked Robyn.

She grinned widely, nodding with enthusiasm.

"Definitely. Would their Bat kid be a boy or a girl then?"

"Who cares?"

They both cackled.

"So, you've got an Uncle Barry too?" Wally started eagerly asking of Winnie.

"Yep. And Aunt Iris," she confirmed, watching his expression carefully.

"Oh, what about the rest of the league?" M'att queried, "On our world there's also Aquaman, Uncle J'onn, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Wonder Woman-"

"Batman, the Hawks, the Green Lanterns, Billy, Roy, Plastic Man, Atom, and Captain Atom," M'gann finished, counting off on her fingers before quickly going back to steering the ship. "So, is it just past and current team members with different genders? What about our siblings? I have 12 sisters back on Mars. M'rnie, M'rgann, M'rcy, M'cenzie, M'delinn, M'ael'anna, and M'lika, who are all older than me; and then there's M'llorie, M'ra, M'garatt, M'rylinn, and M'rina." She paused, to re-steer the ship a little, "All younger."

"Well, I have seven older siblings too, but the two oldest, M'ael'anna and M'delinn are the only girls. The rest of us are all boys."

"Hold up, who's Billy?" Zayn back-tracked, trying to think of anyone he knew with that name.

"Billy Batson is Captain Marvel in our world. I assume on yours, Billy is a girl?" Kaldur calculated slowly.

Apollo nodded, "Yeah. We have Bella. She's Captain Marvel too."

"We're here!" M'gann announced suddenly as Mount Justice came slowly into view. She quickly turned on the radio com. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors. And we might need the mentors too..."

* * *

"What. Happened?" Batman growled lowly, pacing in front of the team, minus Zatanna who had been sent to the sick bay. He was the only JL member, other than Red Tornado, who had arrived to Mt. Justice so far; and this was most likely because of his inevitably accurate Batsenses. "Strictly. _Recon._ Those were my exact words. Again, you seem to not understand the concept of those two words." He swivelled onto Aqualad, waiting for an answer.

"We got lost, but did manage to find the building. We were ambushed. Robin managed to find their weapon, a ray gun that leads to another dimension. Once he located it, he, Superboy and Zatanna were tasked with finding its purpose. We were stopped by Ivo and Sportsmaster. When the gun had been activated, these nine, as well as a Cheshire's counterpart, were dropped into our world consequently. Zatanna was knocked out by Apollo's bow."

His words were slow and very obviously well thought out: nobody wanted to trip a line in front of Batman.

"What of Ivo, Sportsmaster and Cheshire?"

"In the confusion, they managed to escape," Aqualad reluctantly admitted.

Batman's eyes narrowed behind his mask in distaste.

"Aww it wasn't his fault Batman!" He turned around to see Robyn looking up at him.

"We were all super close to Cheshire, but we let him get away. We were a little occupied with each other," she giggled; her head cocked to one side, arms crossed behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She was a picture perfect little angel.

The team gaped at the thirteen year old, millions of questions running through their heads. Was she talking back to Batman? Did she really think she could get away with it? Was Batman actually letting her get away with it? What was it about a girl-Robin that was so God damn adorable?

Robin crossed his arms and pouted in jealousy.

Batman stared at her blankly, not quite sure how to react to seeing something Dick's age-but even more adorable. It had never happened before. Dick was always the cutest.

His gaze quickly softened as his DaddyBats instincts kicked in full force and he nodded towards her with a half-grudging smile. Her grin grew as she stepped back to re-join her friends. Winnie was struggling not to laugh, and eventually had to settle for a snicker.

"It doesn't even matter what dimension it is," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for what she perceived only her teammates could hear, "DaddyBats will always be DaddyBats."

Her teammates laughed in reply; but a well-timed Batglare from the Dark Knight immediately silenced them.

Aqualad quickly hurried on, "The ray gun was rigged and set to explode after it was activated. There were mines set up all along the building, causing it to collapse after the first explosion, taking the gun with it."

"Dominoes," the Boy Wonder chimed in quickly.

"But Robin managed to download most of the information before the device was activated, and we became, as Robyn put it, a little occupied."

"Anything to add?" he ploughed on sternly, turning to the other team.

They shook their heads mutely and he nodded in confirmation, "Good. We'll get you si-"

_"Recognized. Flash. 04."_

There was a streak of red and before everyone could even allow themselves to blink, Flash was leaning against Batman, his arm on the other hero's shoulder.

"So Bats, what's the big proble-_holy crap_!" The Flash hollered, staring bug-eyed at the nine other teens in front. "What _happened_ to you guys?"

He promptly rushed up to Winnie and grabbed the sides of her arms; shaking wildly. "Who did this to you kid? When? I swear their dead! Did it hurt? Are you guys in pain? Wally, stop looking at me like that and answer the freaking questions!"

"...Uuh...Uncle Barry? Over here."

Flash turned his head and his eyes widened (if that was humanly possible to the size they were already at.)

"Wally?" he blanked, shocked; turning back to the grinning girl in front of him.

He let out a shaky laugh, releasing her arms. "Um, sorry. You just look so much like 'im, ya know?"

She shrugged. "No problem Uncle Barry. I'd be pretty freaked out too."

"Uncle?"

_"Recognized. Martian Manhunter. 07."_

M'att's smile disappeared and he gripped Connie's hand. The genomorph clone smiled reassuringly at her boyfriend as M'gann let out a squeal of excitement when the Martian entered the room. **(3)**

"Uncle J'onn!" she cried, flying towards her uncle and flinging her arms around him.

"Hello M'gann," he smiled calmly. "What seems to be the problem? Red Tornado informed me it was urgent."

His niece grinned.

"It is. But not in a bad way!" she added quickly pointing out the nine teens. "They kind of ended up here accidentally. This is-"

_"Recognized. Aquaman. 06."_

Aqualad and Kaldra immediately straightened up; Aquagirl even looking a bit nervous at the idea of having to prove herself all over again to King Orin.

"Hey," Ruby said gently, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder as she had done not half an hour ago. "How can he not like you? He already knows you."

"I'm afraid not. He knows Kaldur'Ahm, not Kaldra…" she wistfully whispered back.

"You called Batman?" the king asked, striding regally into the room, "Hello Kaldur."

"Hello my king," Aqualad smiled, bowing his head slightly in respect.

"I called about this," Batman said, gesturing to the teens standing before him.

"H-hello King Orin. My name is Kaldra'Ahm," said girl managed to choke out, before shakily stepping forward, "I am the Aquagirl of my world."

The blond man examined the girl in what seemed to be cool shock; noticing she looked almost exactly like Kaldur, right down to the same mutual unsure expression she wore.

He remembered how nervous Kaldur had been when the first battle was over, when the king had offered the two young boys to become his protégés. Kaldur had stuttered and stumbled with his words, something Garth told him later was completely out of character.

He gave her a small smile, and was rewarded with a sigh of relief and a beaming Atlantian.

_"Recognized. Icon. 20."_

Raquel's bored expression quickly turned into a mischievous smirk as she prepared to mess with her mentor; however her smile quickly fell away as he approached and said with an amused smile, "Raquel, I asked to be filled in on my way over. I don't think you have a point in attempting to fool me at all."

"Aww man!"

The tall man then turned to Ray, "And what's your name?"

_"Recognized. Superman. 01."_

Conner allowed himself a small smile as his new mentor walked in.

"What's going on?" the older Kryptonian questioned, looking around the crowded cave.

_"This_ is going on, Clark," Batman replied, stepping aside to reveal Connie. Superman's eyes widened visibly.

"Another clone?" he asked, not unkindly, just tiredly. He nodded at Conner, smiling, if a little unsurely, in greeting, before turning to face Supergirl. "Uh, hello. I'm...ah...you see…"

"Clark, don't give yourself a heart attack, I'm not another clone," Connie grinned kneeling down to pet Wolf, "Er, I technically am, but I'm not-"

_"Recognized. Green Arrow. 08. Recognized. Red Arrow. 21."_

"Oh great," Ruby muttered under her breath, hardly enough to hear.

"Whoa, what is with all the people?' GA asked laughingly, in his usual merry fashion, "Are we having a party or something?'

"No. _You're_ here because _we're_ here," Ruby grunted, rolling her eyes from under her mask, stepping forward along with Artemis and Apollo. Roy and Ollie stared at her for a few seconds, Ollie in shock and Roy with masked scepticism.

"And who are you?" Roy eventually growled.

"You."

He narrowed his eyes, "What did you say?"

Green Arrow blinked once in confusion, "Hold up. If this is Speedy-"

Artemis snickered, "No, she's definitely not Speedy."

"What she means is-" Apollo started, before…

_"Recognized."_

"Really? Again? Why don't these people just all show up at the same ti-"

Zayn was quickly silenced by the next words the automated voice uttered.

_"Doctor Fate. 17."_

The young magician's breath hitched. The room became silence as Doctor Fate entered the room.

He noticed Zayn almost at once; he was standing stiffly next to Apollo, hands clenched, refusing to look at Nabu.

"How did this happen?" Doctor Fate demanded, looking over the boy with no hint of any affection or softness.

"Who. Invited. Him?" Robin growled through gritted teeth. Both teams were glaring at the Lord of Order, though he didn't seem to notice, or just chose not to, as he wasn't giving anyone much attention- except for Zayn.

"I heard Zatanna was injured. Zatara insisted I come. Though I could not predict the nature of the injury would be so...random. Zatanna, Zatara wishes to know if-"

"I'm not Zatanna," the boy snapped irately, finally looking at Doctor Fate, "I'm Zayn Zatara, her counterpart from another dimension. Zatanna's in the medical bay."

And with that Zayn stormed out of the room.

"Zayn!" Robyn called after him and when she got no response, she threw a piercing Batglare over her shoulder at Nabu before running after to Zayn in an attempt to comfort him.

The tension in the room became thicker and thicker as each second of awkward silence passed.

You could, quite literally, slice it with a _spoon._

"You should go now," Batman told the Lord of Order, frowning, his tone firm and straight-to-the-point.

Nabu gave a small indifferent nod; turned in the air and swept out through a blinding portal.

"Good riddance," Artemis and Apollo seethed in well matched unison.

* * *

**You guys. You guys. I watched Batman: Under the Red Hood.**

**There will be some maaajor Jason Todd love in the fic. I swear, the ending of that movie made me want to cry, But hell, I didn't cry during Titanic when I watched it for the first time last week. Therefore, my friends would kill me for crying about a cartoon.**

**ANYWAY! I'm actually really proud of the Martian names I came up with. In order of appearence, these are the names they're based off:**

**Marnie, Morgan, Marcy, Mackenzie, Madeline, Maeleianna (May-Lee-Anna), Malika, Mallorie, Mara, Margaret, Marylin, and Marina. Hope you guys liked it!**

**I would love name ideas for any character under 21 who hasn't shown up yet. The BatFamily, Atlantians, Conner and M'ganns school mates. Anyone!**

**(1) I have no clue if Raquel's a leftie. I just wanted something obvious.**

**(2) This takes place after Auld Acquaintance, like a week after. Like a week after. But, Season 2 will have no effect on it unless you guys want it to.**

**(3) I assumed M'gann and J'onn were okay after he found out, because she was all happy at the end of the ep. M'att and J'onn? Not so much. Because it's imposible for him not to love M'gann. M'att is slightly less adorable.**


	3. ANOTHER TEASER I HAVEN'T QUIT

**SO. I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON. AND I'M SORRY. AND I'M NOT GIVING UP ON ALL YOU LOVELY'S BUTTS 3 I PROMISE. So, here is a little teaser kay? I promise, next chapter will be at least twice this little crap, AND proof read. I'm just really impatient to get this out. So, here ya go!**

"So weird," M'att said softly, touching the couch. After getting acquainted with their mentors, Wally and Winnie's complaints of hunger started to become intolerable. So the teens, minus Robyn, Zayn and Zatanna, decided to see just how similar their worlds were by taking a tour of the mountain. Their first stop had been the kitchen and living room, "Just so you two will finally shut up!" as Ruby and Roy had put it.

"It's exactly the same as back home," The Martian continued.

"Almost," Connie stated, pointing to a small black area on the couch. M'gann blushed.

"I uh, kinda dropped a cookie there a few months ago. It caught on fire so I just flew it over the counter," She admitted sheepishly, rubbing her arm.

"It was fine," Conner assured her. "You put it out."

"I don't care how burnt they are!" Winnie moaned, falling dramatically onto the couch, covering the blackened area with her head and pulling off her cowl to reveal a face full of freckles. "Just bake some!"

Robin cackled, "Yep. Just like Wally."

"Shut it Rob. And no! That'll take too long! I'm too hungry to wait!" Wally protested, looking on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Megs, what've we got in the fridge? Something? Please?"

"Is food all you ever think of Baywatch?' Artemis asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"No. Sometimes I think about you babe," Wally winked, earning and soft kick and look of disgust from Winnie.

"Oh grow up," Artemis scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, what happened to Robin?" Raquel finally asked. The group looked around the room for the Boy Wonder, but he was no where to be found. "Wasn't he just here a second ago?"

"He really needs to stop that," Kaldur sighed, shaking his head in amusement,

"Dammit! He did that just to distract you guys. Remember the mission. _FOOOD!" _Wally enunciated.

"I have some leftover Chinese food, and if you're really craving cookies we've got some Girl Scout cookies from the sale at school," M'gann offered. Before she had even finished her sentence there was a thump as the two speedsters crashed into each other making a move for the cookies.

Winnie quickly untangled herself from Wally and jumped to her feet, searching every cabinet for the cookies. When she finally came to the last one she made a grab for the cookies, only to be pushed to the ground by Wally, who quickly snatched the cookies before they could fall too.

His feet were quickly snatched from underneath him and with a thud he landed on the floor. They both lunged for the cookies, but before either could reach it Conner was there, pulling them apart and glaring at them both. "We have more than one box," He deadpanned. They both blushed as the others in the room laughed.

"Speedsters," Kaldra smiled. "The black holes of Earth."

* * *

"Hey Zee," Robin said softly as she began to stir. "How ya feeling?" She groaned and rubbed her head.

"Not very asterous," She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and blinking at the bright light as Robin grinned at her choice of words, "I feel like a ton of bricks hit me. What was it? And what did I miss?"

"Well, we know where the portal lead to. The thing that hit you was a titanium bow, so you'll have a headache for a little," He said sympathetically.

"Great," She sighed sarcastically, gingerly rubbing the bruise on her forehead. "So, where did it lead?"

"Hm, I guess this place is exactly like our - oh! You're awake!" Robyn exclaimed rushing into the room with a pouting Zayn behind her. Zatanna blinked at the newcomer, eyes widening as she glanced from her back to Robin and then to Zayn, to at which point her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"You're such a pretty girl," Robyn continued talking to Zayn, seeming unaware of the heart attack she was giving the other girl. Her boyfriend blushed slightly, causing Robyn to smirk.

"Hold up, hold up. First of all, thank you, I think. Second of all, _who the hell are you?" _

"I take it you haven't been awake long?" Robyn asked. Zatanna shook her head, still in a daze.

"They came out of the portal Zee," Robin informed her. "They're us from another dimension." The ebony haired girl turned back to the newcomers, her and Zayn inspecting each other. When she seemed certain he was her, she turned to Robin.

"This is all I missed right? Because if a mini-me comes running in, I will be officially creeped out."

* * *

"So...what now?" Wally asked, glancing at the others. Robin, Zatanna, Robyn and Zayn had joined them in the living room. "I mean...I have the guest room at my house...and I'm pretty sure Mom would kill me if I don't tell her about you," He told Winnie, who was across from him on the couch closed to the door. She shook her head in shock, snapping out of her puzzled stare, realizing he was talking to her.

"Huh?"

"I said, you can stay at my place tonight if you want to." He enunciated.

"Oh yeah. Sure, I'd love to," She replied, continuing to give him a bewildered look, trying to figure out why he was sitting next to Artemis while she was on the opposite side of the couch across the room from Apollo. The blond was even rolling her eyes at him, but he didn't seem to mind. She was starting to wonder if he was just too much of a wimp to fight back...

"Well, Bats didn't really give me a choice," Robyn rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch next to Zayn. "Not that it matters. I could have convinced him to let me stay here, but I'm really curious about what home is like here."

"Any chance you wanna invite me to your giant mansi-" Winnie was cut off by a hand promptly clamped on her mouth.

"Can't trust you with shit, can I?" Robyn raised an eyebrow behind her mask, smirking at her best friend. Winnie shrugged and giggled sheepishly.

"I think Agent A has enough work left from the last time we had a speedster over," Robin added with a glare in Wally's direction.

"Pooh. He makes the best cookies on the planet," Winnie complained.

"Tough luck." Robyn shrugged, straightening herself so she was no longer resting on Zayn's shoulder. "Robin!" She stood up, mimicking a deep, rough, but pompous voice and raising one arm up. "To the Batcave!"

There was a bright flash of light and two voices cackling. As the team rubbed their eyes, they realized the two were gone. Kaldra shook her head in dismay.

"I wish she would stop doing that."

"I thought it was a mission-only thing." Raquel groaned, leaning forward and holding her head in her hands.

"No. He does it all the time. Unfortunately," M'gann shook her head, but smiled. No natter how annoying it was, she found the habit to be a cute quirk.

"Um...you're welcome at my place too...Apollo," Artemis said uncertainly, the name foreign on her tongue. "I mean...you'd have to take Jade's old bed..." she trailed off, looking him up and down. "I think you might fit in it anyway. It might be a bit of a squeeze, but I guess if push comes to shove you could take the couch?"

"Sure. Thanks," The blond boy replied awkwardly.

"Gosh, you two have the social skills of Batman," Winnie rolled her eyes, now laying on the seat so that her head was hanging on the edge and her feet were by Kaldra's head, swaying to an imaginary beat. "I for one, am still starving. So, boy me, where exactly _is_ home?"


End file.
